Misery buisness
by LokiamiHeart
Summary: Bella gets her own back on a certain school bully


**Hey this is a song inspired one shot i decided to do. Ill tell you at the bottom what song it is if you havent guessed. **

**Sadly i dont own twilight :(**

Lauren was really getting on my nerves, as the end of the year was drawing nearer she was getting more and more bitchy, and if possible dressing sluttier as well. I'm no one to judge what's appropriate but she was coming into school dressed in obscenely low cut tops and the miniest of miniskirts.

Worst of all she still, after all this time, hadn't given up the idea that Edward was mine and he wasn't the slightest bit interested in her or her little lap dog Jessica. One day the teachers even sent her home because none of the boys in class were paying attention and she was deemed "indecent".

Alice was going crazy over it and even Rosalie was showing more than just the normal distaste towards her, although I think that was because Lauren probably thought that she was more attractive than Rosalie. Not a good thing if you ask anyone including Emmet who was getting more and more aggravated as Rosalie did.

On the way to Biology, I noticed that she had cornered one of the juniors whose name I didn't know.

Whatever she was doing it wasn't good because just as I looked she cut the girls hair right at the base of her skull. Even Jessica was staring at her; I think she even backed away from her a bit.

Feeling sorry for the junior but with no way to do anything I walked into biology and told Angela who told Mr Banner.

He walked outside and sent Lauren to the office.

The class was buzzing with whispers of what had just happened but with the Cullen's away hunting until later today I had no one to talk to.

After a horrible game of volleyball in gym I walked out into the parking lot intent on cooking a big meal for me and Charlie tonight so that I would be busy until I could go over to see Edward or he came to see me.

I didn't really get far though, about as far as the edge of the pavement and I was being pulled back by none other than Lauren.

I know she's never liked me and I never claimed to like her but we've never talked for her to have anything against me except Edward. "You told off me didn't you Swan?" I didn't know what she was talking about so she decided to spell it out for me "you told off me to Mr banner about cutting that little bitches hair and you made me get detention for it. You are horrible to me always have been, you come to this school steal all my attention, take the man that was supposed to be mine and then act like I'm the bad one?"

That was the last straw" I didn't come here to steal the attention away from you although I doubt any of it was really on you at all, and in case you didn't notice I don't like the attention I get. Secondly I didn't steal the man that was supposed to be yours he was never supposed to be anyone's; he chose me not the other way around and you think I'm the bad one? I'm not walking round slagging random people off in the corridors, I don't dress like a slut everyday or make people feel horrible if they get a new hair cut or a new top that I don't particularly like! You think I'm the bad one? You need a reality check."

We had draw quite a crowd by now and I walked away not wanting to get into further argument that would result in one of us losing our temper.

When I got home there wasn't enough time to prepare the big meal that I had been planning so I settled for some grilled cheese sandwiches.

This was both a meal that I liked and my farther enjoyed. Meal time was pretty quiet and my dad was giving me strange looks over the table, did he know? If he did he didn't say anything. When 6 o'clock came I was up out of my seat and heading towards my truck "10 o'clock Bell's" was the last thing that I heard as I nearly ran out of the door.

When I got to the top of their weaving drive I was ambushed by a small spiky missile, and surprisingly a tall blonde missile as well and rushed into Alice's bedroom, straight past my fiancé, and thrown delicately onto the bed.

"OMG Bella I couldn't believe it when I saw it! You actually stood up to Lauren. Is the girl ok? I bet I could do something with her hair, do you remember her name? What are you going to do tomorrow when Lauren..." the babbling was cut off by Rosalie who simply said "I knew you could."

After I stuttered my thanks I was reminded about what Alice didn't get to finish no two seconds before. "What do you mean about tomorrow?"

Alice looked me straight in the eye and said" you didn't think that she would let you get away with the whole school seeing you talk to her like that did you? She's going to do something tomorrow but I can't see what because she is changing her mind every few seconds about what to do."

Well... I do have some idea about how to get her back, Alice can you tell me if this rumour is true, and what she'll be wearing tomorrow?"

The next morning I was a little more than nervous but looking forward to it at the same time.

I had everything in my bag ready and before I knew it I was in the Volvo and one my way to school. When we got there Edward gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and walked off to join his brother's while Alice and Rose walked over to me.

"Now this is all about timing, I'll tell you when will be the best moment but you can't lose your nerve on this Bella or else you will get humiliated not her although the school would forget about your humiliation more than hers."

Of Corse I'm not going to lose my nerve I'm getting revenge on a girl whose constantly trying to steal MY man.

When we were walking down the hall towards lunch Alice touched my shoulder and said out loud" it's time" then we all walked towards Lauren and already I was feeling nervous, second guessing my plan, but I had to go through with it now.

"Hey Lauren" I called out and she turned to look at me looking as scary as any vampire i'd ever seen. "you wanna know what I know about you?" she looked puzzled, as did everyone watching.

Just as I started to back out I saw the girl with the cut off hair and I took a deep breath and walked to ward Lauren with slow deliberate steps.

"I know for a fact that these are fake" and with that I reached down the front of her again obscenely low cut top and pulled out a huge set of fake breasts.

Everyone including me gasped, I hadn't expected them to be that big!

Then I reached into my bag took out an industrial strength make up wipe and spread it across her face taking with it about an inch worth layer of foundation and various other make up products. Then I went back into my bag and threw the rest of the wipes at her "don't pick on people unless you can take the consequences."

As I sat down with the rest of the Cullen's the whole cafeteria cheered and I even saw some of the teachers smiling at each other.

**incase you hadnt guessed it was misery buisness by paramore any good? plz rate & review :D**

**.com/watch?v=aCyGvGEtOwc**


End file.
